


Incubi Drink

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Succubi & Incubi, Urban Fantasy, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Ian knew his victim very well...After all, he had been through an entire two centuries of men. old, young, middle aged. They all tasted different and allowed his existence. And satisfaction.This man was of European descent, and about the same age as Ian's last....boyfriend. To say Ian had a type would be understating facts. Most of the men he had captivated with his abilities had been of the same type or nearing so. He occasionally went for men of different descent, but, there was something intoxicating about subduing a white straight man with his gaze.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307579
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Incubi Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my Erotic original stories.
> 
> Now if I could only have the energy to write all day without burning out.

Ian knew his victim very well...After all, he had been through an entire two centuries of men. old, young, middle aged. They all tasted different and allowed his existence. And satisfaction.

This man was of European descent, and about the same age as Ian's last....boyfriend. To say Ian had a type would be understating facts. Most of the men he had captivated with his abilities had been of the same type or nearing so. He occasionally went for men of different descent, but, there was something intoxicating about subduing a white straight man with his gaze.

Ethan was his name. Muscular, a smartass, and if anything to go by his families and friends truthful confessions (which were erased minutes later) would have very little enthusiasm to search for him.

Ian had collected enough information that he didn't feel bad about taking the next step, "Hello," He said to Ethan. His gold eyes catching the bartenders gaze and making the _suggestion_ of a free drink a reality.

"Another queer. I told you fuckers, I don't like you." Ethan snapped and went back to staring at the tv. It looked like some baseball game, but Ian had never been one for most sports. He did like the occasional swimming match but that was pretty much it.

"Hmm, just wanted to get a drink, you can have it if you learn some manners." Ian spun the drink, that the handsome bartender had given him, it was one of the more expensive beers. Not intentional, but always nice when luck was on his side.

A subtle pause, then, Ethan snatched the drink out of Ian's hand and eyed it, "You didn't fucking put shit in this did you?"

"The bartender _did_ just place it down." Ian's voice was dry. His eyes rolled against his impulse control, and he got a chortled guffaw before the man drained the glass dry.

"Hell, get me two more of these and I may let you take my underwear home." Ethan huffed and pushed the empty glass back at Ian. His brief glance toward Ian was his downfall.

To start, Ian only changed a little. Nothing too drastic. Those would either make the targets mind crumble or cause the hypnosis to break completely. Neither of those things which he _wanted_ to happen. Especially, not when he worked so hard for the perfect man who would be _his_. The next hypnotic suggestion was to the bartender, who gave another drink on the house. Powers like his were lovely, Ian thought for the hundredth time if not more.

"Fuck," Ethan muttered shifting in his seat and taking the drink without a comment louder than the curse. His arousal was large enough that a few minutes into the command and even a leg over the other couldn't hide it.

"Another drink?" Ian asked, and before Ethan could reply had another drink brought to the bar.

Ethan nodded and guzzled down the remains of his previous drink. "Don't know why they bothered putting him in the game," He grumbled, "Thanks fag. For the drink. Guess you're not all pieces of trash." His eye caught Ian's once more. HIs sharp features going lax for a moment.

Ian added a layer of instruction to the previous iteration. This one was even weaker than the last, but these folds had to be made delicately. Or they would break, and Ian my have found them amusing; but dealing with the aftermath was rather tedious.

Ethan groaned and stretched, "Man you know what I could do with right now? A bitch sucking me off. Preferably while I watch the game." His hand reached for the new drink and sipped at it, "Definitely need one right now," He murmured, low enough that Ian wouldn't have heard without his enhanced senses.

"I'm sure you would enjoy it." Ian replied, amused at Ethan's surprised jolt.

"Did I say all that loud?" The man looked flushed after realizing that. Ethan wasn't aware of the changes, not yet. But eventually he wouldn't be able to stop them even if he gained an understanding of what was happening.

"Hmm, very inappropriate comments. But if I had a large piece like that I would be unable to help it too." Ian offered reassuringly.

Ethan chuckled, a hard edge to it, "I bet you would, you'd love to see it huh?" He nodded at Ian, "Get me another drink and I might let you."

Which Ian obliged, because it was hardly like it would _hurt_ if the man was inebriated while Ian cast his machinations. In fact it was easier getting another web inside of that homophobic head and it was deliciously simple; this one being a little stronger, a little more obvious.

Seconds after the new suggestion was placed, Ethan groaned, and tugged on his pants. "I really need to...fuck it," He muttered and popped open his jeans and lowered the zipper. It was barely audible in the bar.

The sound was everything to Ian, especially when Ethan flushed bright red.

"Fuck man, I don't know why I'm opening up my pants in public," It was hard to say if Ethan was talking to Ian or just talking to himself aloud. Either way the man framed his boner through his underwear which had almost eagerly pushed past the confines of his jeans.

Ian's own manhood rose as well, and he tried hard not to just get on his knees and suck. He could _smell_ the precum. Just so close to the surface of Ethan's piss slit. Just a taste would help him recover enough energy to send this place into an orgy. He really had taken too long to find another mark.

"Fuck it looks bigger than normal," Ethan squeezed and rubbed his boxer clad manhood, the motion enough to expose the tip of his glans through the slit of his boxers. "I need it so bad. Just...I'm so fucking horny? And it feels good showing off my dick." He looked up at Ian, "If you fucking did something to me with your fagginess."

"My orientation has nothing to do with this," Ian replied, and when their gazes locked didn't even bother waiting for the next command to settle into the spiral of others before his fingers were carefully rubbing the bare pink head.

Poor man was barely able to focus after the first touch. Ethan was panting and whining, eyes wide, and mouth agape. His pink cockhead leaked precum everywhere. "H-hell, y-you fags really do know how to play with a dick," He stuttered out.

"We are good at that, aren't we?" Ian murmured, squeezing the soft glans between his fingers; watching the slit gape alluringly. Wet, shiny, the precum and red insides appearing and reappearing with each little press and tug.

"Yeah--yeah, really good actually." Ethan's hips were rocking and his focus was on his cock and not how a few men around the room had started to notice what exactly was happening.

Ian couldn't wait until he did notice. Till there were the intended cracks to the hypnosis. Just enough, not to _break_ , but certainly cause alarm. His fingers moved from slick head, across puckered foreskin, down to shaft, stroking the velvety manhood with care and enjoying each gasp and thrust that Ethan couldn't suppress. Working over a straight man like this was just undeniably enjoyable.

Soon the man was a true mess of fluids, body sweating, cock dripping precum. Ethan's lips soaked with each swipe of his tongue. "So close, fuck, you better make me cum good Fag. It's an honor, you know? You're the first...first..." A strange expression crossed Ethan's face and he jerked away from Ian.

Unfortunately for him, Ian still held his cock tightly in hand.

Ethan groaned in pain, and quickly went back to sitting up so his poor cock wouldn't be tugged harshly again, "Fuck, what the fuck, why...I don't want this fuck why are you touching my cock f-fa-"

"Not that naughty word again, I let you use it while working my spell, but certainly not now." Ian had to get close to say the words--no need to make their audience think this wasn't a mutual public act, the sudden jerk from Ethan could be explained away, but this conversation could not. "You don't want this lovely dick to be harmed, do you? And those delectable balls." Ian didn't have to see them to sense that they were large and swollen with cum, pressing desperately against the base of Ethan's hips.

Ethan flushed bright red, and opened his mouth, only for his mind to be once again captured by Ian. His eyelids-drooped and he tried looking away but it wasn't more than a twitch of facial and neck muscles.

"None of that, you will behave and cum for me. Like a good little straight cockhead." Ian informed the man, rubbing a thumb across Ethan's wet slit, and groaning at the feel of precum against his skin. He licked it up eagerly and felt amusement at the hint of disgust on Ethan's face.

Straight men were so delightfully easy to control.

Power ran through the precum but it wasn't much, not enough, but soon Ian would have a tasty full serving. And again, and again, because he just _loved_ to suck endlessly on a man's tool. There was something intoxicating with controlling someone through their most vulnerable body part.

Ethan's eyes lost their dim glimmer, and his return to consciousness was almost obvious--or at least it was to someone like Ian. He looked to be aware of the order but he still tried to yell and make a fuss. It was futile, for his mouth moved but no words flowed form his throat and tongue.

"I commanded you, you wouldn't speak unless it was from pleasure, now let me play with my new toy." Ian told Ethan and started stroking faster. The thick cock in his grasp surged in answer and with each stroke, Ian's other hand pulled those heavy orbs out to join Ethan's cock; exposed. He only lasted a few more seconds before he couldn't help himself anymore and leaned down to start sucking.

"Fuck, you, fuck, fuck." Ethan grunted above Ian. His cock jerking in Ian's mouth. His hands came to Ian's head and cradled him almost lovingly. "Why can't I--fucking damn you. Oh fuck, how does your mouth feel so good, is that your fucking tongue?"

It _was_ Ian's tongue, wrapping languidly around Ethan's cock, squeezing in the best of ways. He kept going all the way down to the root, flexing his throat around Ethan's cockhead. Letting his nose rest against Ethan's thigh, enjoying where he was meant to be. Snugly between a man's legs. He would live like this if mortals didn't have needs like hydration and energy concerns.

Ethan's fingers grew tight around Ian's hair, his breath short, and his body trembling. "Holy shit. You feel so good, damnit, I'm still--still straight. I won't cum just cuz you feel good. You know this doesn't mean shit. It's whatever you're doing to me, those orders." His mutterings were growing more frantic with every pulse of his cock and the longer Ian flexed his throat around that thick manhood.

Ian pulled up just as he felt the rolling balls against his chin--he could taste the cum peeking up through them into Ethan's cock, "Should I let you cum?"

"Yes, fuck you, yes. Let me cum so I can punch your--oh fuck, oh fuck, yes yes please." Ethan had pushed Ian's head back down but it was only because Ian allowed it. His cock surged and Ethan's nuts rose almost inside of himself, pushing out as much cum as they could.

Ian swallowed it all greedily, delighting in the taste and texture, the feel of those piss lips opening for more and more of Ethan's seed. The way his manhood worked into a frenzy, desperate to unload, and it was one of the best orgasms Ian had enjoyed in a long time.

From the way Ethan slumped into his seat and didn't speak, it was one of his most intense too. Too bad he couldn't seem to recover fast enough, whatever cracks had formed that might have allowed his escape were quickly layered over when Ian rose to meet Ethan's lips.

Ethan fell into it with reluctance, whining and gasping at Ian's hand curling around his cum-sensitive cock.

"We're going to enjoy ourselves, aren't we, my new pet?" Ian asked.

Ethan's only choice was to nod while staring into those mesmerizing gold eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post stuff on my wordpress;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)
> 
> Wanna deal with my excessive rambling and such?  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com).


End file.
